magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 13
Volume 13 is the thirteenth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary At Funeral Dunya dies of an aftereffect of using her Dark Metal Vessel. During her funeral, Alibaba wonders what it really is, and Aladdin answers that he will investigate in her homeland. Meanwhile, Hakuryuu talks with Morgiana. He reveals to her some of the Kou Empire and Al-Thamen's secrets as well as his family being murdered by them. To change the topic, he asks her about her family. Getting to know that she doesn't have one and used to be a slave until not long ago, he tries to encourage her. Sinbad vs Kougyoku Alibaba's training is interrupted by Kougyoku, who presents the improvement of her flower crowns. She offers him to duel with her. After she Djinn Equips, Sinbad notices it and, with some kind of plan, asks her to show him her powers. Sinbad and Kougyoku fight each other in their Full Djinn Equip form. Kougyoku is happy to be able to fight with all her strength. To end things quickly, she summons her Extreme Magic, Vainel Ganezza, but Sinbad counterattacks with Foraz Zora. He then changes his Equip to Zepar. He uses very powerful Sound Magic on Kougyoku and puts her to sleep. After the Fight Later, Alibaba is depressed that he's still unable to Djinn Equip when even a girl like her can. Sinbad reassures him that even though Kougyoku's talent is above average, he's no less and his inability might be caused by the changes in his Magoi. Sinbad then promises to train with him to check and voices his hope to fight Al-Thamen together. Alibaba and Kougyoku When Kougyoku wakes up, Alibaba explains to her what happened. She is proud of her abilities and says that it was really fun. She also says that she will go back to the Kou Empire. Alibaba wants to know what will Kougyoku do if her brother will decide to fight against Sindria and Sinbad. She tells him that Sinbad was her first love and even though she knows he will never answer her feelings, she still loves him. She then tells him his history, which turns out to be similar to Alibaba's. She then says she will not use her powers against Sindria, which is overheard by Jafar. When Kougyoku hears that Alibaba's is also a lowborn, she orders him to become her first friend. Alibaba agrees but is too formal which and makes her angry, so he casually asks her to become friends and she accepts. Departure Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu talks about their routes. Morgiana exclaims she will go to the Dark Continent thanks to Hakuryuu's encouraging, which makes him blush. Alibaba sends Kougyoku off as if they were close friends, but he doesn't speak with the rest even on the day of their departure. After the last conversation with their masters and Sinbad, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu leave on the ship, warmly being sent off by Sindria's citizens. They talk about not being able to talk with Alibaba, who is hiding behind them. New Journey Alibaba is hiding on the same boat as Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, as he missed his chance to tell them that he's going with them earlier. He imagines the best scenarios including waiting for them in the room. However, he went into the wrong room. He then imagines what will happen when his friends start to miss him, but is utterly depressed when they begin to badmouth him. The group peeks at him and tries to calm him down. Aladdin explains that Sinbad told them earlier that he was going with them, though the former Prince is still crying. Asked why he decided to board the ship, he announces he's going to become a Gladiator and recalls what Sinbad told him about his Magoi. He tries to tell them about the Yambala Gladiators he's going to train with, but before he can tell them, Hakuryuu takes all his spotlight and explains in his stead, which really annoys him. Pirates Umm Madaura’s Crew steals everything they can from a village. Umm Madaura is notified about the approaching ship. Olba prepares to fight. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu are getting close to the Aktia Kingdom. On their way, Morgiana notices a fire there, what is confirmed by Olba. He introduces himself and his crew as Pirates. They begin to attack the ship with their Magic Tools. Aladdin and company try to fight him but soon are caught in Olba's Ala Rasas. Alibaba slashes through the ball but it only makes them fall into water. Morgiana's attempts to save them with Amol Selseila but is futile as well. Then, the pirates are attacked with plants. Hakuryuu quickly defeats the pirates with Zagan's powers. Before he can end it up, Olba takes the ship's captain hostage and the group is forced to stop. The pirates rob the cargo on the ship and escapes. Later, the ship's captain begins to tell something about Umm Madaura, but Aktia Kingdom's Navy arrives. Aktia Kingdom There, Alibaba and others see the destroyed place and learn about the pirates. In this moment, Aktia's poorest citizens come and beg to save their children. Meanwhile, Umm Madaura greets her children who are elated to be with her. Another group of children is still tied before the dinner. Alibaba begins to search for a way to save Aktia's children when Hakuryuu announces he already has a plan. He then explains Zagan's abilities and his plan. Aktia's Navy still doesn't want to go to help then. The citizens tell them that they always act like it's fine when poor people suffer for what they get oppressed. It hits Alibaba, who decides to save them himself and the rest of his group agrees. Aktia's citizens are happy to hear that but in doubt as they have nothing in return. Alibaba reassures them that they don't need anything as he wants to do it for Kassim's sake as well. Already on the ship, Aladdin and Morgiana contact Yamraiha and Sinbad, while Alibaba tries to force Hakuryuu to tell him if he can Djinn Equip but without success. Targeting Enemy's Base On Umm Madaura's side, Olba notices plants on their ship. Then, he is notified about an enemy ship coming. Aladdin and the rest appear before the pirates' eyes with a determination to defeat them. The pirates launch an attack on Alibaba and others with their Magic Tools. At first, Aladdin is able to protect everyone with Har-Har Rasas but they are quickly cornered. Then, the pirates hide themselves in the holes and target Aladdin. Morgiana notices it, but it's a little too late. The rest of the group is attacked again from a hidden place. Morgiana climbs up and finds all her enemies. She then defeats them easily. The pirates cry out for Umm Madaura's help. Alibaba vs Umm Madaura The group ties the pirates and takes their Magic Tools. From her hidings, Umm Madaura contacts her children and promises to save them. She breaks the ground and the group falls into the sea. As Morgiana can't swim, they want to quickly get out from there, but Umm Madaura begins attacking with her real fortress with children supporting her with Magic Tools. When she uses Roaring Cold Wave Cannon, similar to Judar's Thalg Al-Salos, Aladdin and Alibaba notice that they encountered something like this before. Alibaba saves Hakuryuu and Morgiana from one of Umm Madaura's attacks, even though fire attacks don't do much damage under water. He then notices a Magic Tool that increases acceleration, uses it and breaks into the pirates' fortress. Enemy's Ship On the enemy's ship, the group encounters lots of little children who are willing to protect their mother. They shake them off and escape, but the picture of the childrens' crying and begging to let their mother live forces them to wonder what is their mother to them and listening to orders of people who raised them, no matter if it meant even hurting others, like in Morgiana's case. Aladdin notes that if a kind mother appeared before him, he would feel very happy. The group finally reaches Umm Madaura's place. She quickly uses a Magic Tool called Holy Mother Halo Fan on them. Morgiana falls quickly under the spell. Alibaba tries to break it, but soon finds himself crying. Even though he understands that he is under an enemy's attack, he can't resist it at all. Aladdin sees his own mother. Chapters ''Night 119: '''Pairing '' ''Night 120:' Zepar ''Night 121: Departure'' ''Night 122: The Journey By Boat'' ''Night 123: Pirates '' ''Night 124: Zagan's Activation '' ''Night 125: Breaking into '' ''Night 126: The Pirate's Fortress'' ''Night 127: Ice Spear'' ''Night 128: Mother'' ''Extra Comic: Night 122.5'' ''Message Paper: Celebratory Karaoke Party'' Category:Volumes